


I Miss You

by bep_bop



Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [10]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Blood, Break Up, Im sorry albert, M/M, Sad, Yelling, and race is a jerk btw, but this came to me in a fit of passion, i made him sad, im very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop
Summary: Race has been consistently getting home late and Albert is fed up with it.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> im very sorry

Albert did not take it lightly when Race had gotten home extremely late for the fourth time that week.

When Race sauntered in, he had a euphoric smile on his face, like he just... No, no, Race wouldn't _cheat_. Would he?

As Race tried to slip away into the bedroom, unseen, Albert rose off of the couch and gently grabbed Race's arm.

"Albie!" Race squeaked, clearly caught off guard.

"Hey Racer..." He mumbled, Albert really didn't want to talk about this right now, but it had to happen.

"Why're you up so late?" Race pulled Albert into a gentle but warm hug. Albert could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"I was waitin' for you to come home." The redhead mumbled into Race's shoulder.

"Oh Al," Race sighed as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "You don't need to wait for me. I'll get home sooner than later."

"But I _do_." Albert raised his voice ever so slightly. Race tensed at his tone.

"What do you mean?" The blonde looked away from Albert, trying to play dumb with him. "You don't need to look out for me, I'll be fine."

Albert's facade was quickly cracking apart. How dare Race think he can play dumb with him. He's known Race for so long and he thinks he can just _lie_ to Albert?

"Don't play dumb with me Anthony." Albert's voice was ice cold. It could freeze anything that heard it. And it did. Race tensed up and backed away from Albert.

"You think you can just get home at midnight consistently, all week? I'm not fucking dumb Anthony." Albert snapped at the boy in front of him. "You think I've never been in a relationship before? I know how this works. You go behind my back with someone and expect me not to notice before dumping me in the trash like I never meant jack shit to you!"

Race flinched away from the steaming boy in front of him. He didn't know what to say, he had gotten caught. But unfortunately for him, he let his mouth get the better of him.

"At least he has a proper fucking job." Race spat. Albert felt the tears in his eyes spill over.

"Being a dance teacher isn't a fucking job to you?" The ginger's voice was cracking on every other word. "You were so supportive, you cared so much. What made you change your mind?"

"Things change Albie, _people_ change." Race stepped forward and lifted his hand to Albert's face.

Albert grabbed his wrist and shoved his hand away. "Don't fucking call me Albie. You've lost that right Anthony."

"Oh please, it's a harmless nickname, _love_." Race's words were dripping with venom.

"Get out. Get out of my apartment. I don't want to see you." Albert turned away from Race, preparing to walk into the bedroom.

"Oh come on, you can't even face me like a real man? You're just going to tuck your tail and run away. Tch. Coward." Albert froze and turned to Race, his fists shaking.

"Then explain what happened and why you're getting home late." Albert quickly glanced at Race who was leaning against the wall and smirking.

"I've moved on, I suggest you do the same." The blonde whispered the second part before turning on his heel and leaving the apartment.

Once Race was gone, Albert slid to the floor and sobbed. Where did he go wrong? What did he do? When did Race change? How long had this been going on for.

Albert's phone lit up with a message, it was Finch. He threw his phone away from him. He didn't want to talk to anybody. He heard the screen shatter but that doesn't matter right now.

What matters is that he doesn't feel good enough. He didn't do a good enough job at being the perfect boyfriend for Race. He didn't do a good enough job at hiding his tears. He didn't do good enough.

He sobbed, releasing all of his emotions at once, until he couldn't anymore. He was sitting on the hallway floor, shaking, gasping for breath, wondering where he went wrong.

When he stood up, he punched the wall, bashing his knuckles open. He watched the blood dribble down his hand as he curled it into a fist. He was just so fed up and frustrated. He didn't understand what he did wrong.

He washed his hand off in the bathroom before going to sleep, as he laid in his bed, one single thought ran through his mind.

_When did I become not enough?_

**Author's Note:**

> lol i hope youre not too sad after reading this.
> 
> This is for you Jace xx


End file.
